moralorelfandomcom-20200214-history
God's Image
When the young Italian Figurelli boy, Billy, gets hurt, Orel tries to put a band-aid on him with the same color as caucasian skin, but the band-aid doesn't blend in with Billy's skin color. However, the band-aid's blend in with other kid's skins just fine. This leads Orel to prompt the city of Moralton to segregate God's people from the Figurelli's, the only Italian-American family in the town. But this, however leads to a form of reverse racism. Soon the Figurelli's special treatment gets too out of hand for the other citizens of Moralton & they begin to go on a rampage! Now it's up to Orel's Father to set things right. Plot After Clay and Bloberta reunite in order to "not look like horrible parents" for the sake of appearance, the Puppingtons go to church where Reverend Putty's sermon deals with 'God's Image', the idea that some people look more like God than others, and as light-skinned protestants, the people of Moralton are the most perfect and beautiful in the Lord's eyes. After church, Orel and his friends, including Doughy, Joe, Tommy, Billy and The Other Guy decide to play. Joe throws a broken glass bottle at Billy, whose hand gets cut and starts to bleed. Orel offers him a band-aid, but he and the others notice something strange about the color of Billy's skin and the color of the bandage - the skin tones don't match, and Billy Figurelli (being Italian) is tan. This causes the kids to belittle him as he is not made in God's image. After a visit to Reverend Putty, Orel decides to segregate the Figurellis from the rest of Moralton, making them their own section at church, drink from their own water fountains, sit at the back of the bus, and their own area of the public pool. They take it with a smile and their motto, "No Prob," as most of the situations work out in their favor. As plans to build the Figurellis their own segregated dream home, the children of Moralton pick up the Figurelli's "No Problem" attitude, and start emulating them in every way. The Moralton adults call them "Wigurellis," and hold a meeting to settle the matter, where Coach Stopframe then proceeds to burn down the old Figurelli home. The house is neglected by firefighters, and then entire city of Moralton goes up in flames, sans the new Figurelli dream home. It ends with everyone in the church taking turns spanking Orel, telling him that he should keep his nose out of such serious issues. Clay ends with saying to the crowd, "Now let's go eat! Who likes Italian?" as the entire city keeps burning. Characters Major characters *Orel Puppington *Billy Figurelli *Sal Figurelli *Clay Puppington Minor characters *Bloberta Puppington *Coach Stopframe *Shapey Puppington *Mrs. Figurelli *Susie Figurelli *Doughy Latchkey *Thomas Littler *Joe Secondopinionson *The Other Guy *Francis Clara Censordoll *Officer Roger Papermouth Notes * The side of the school bus reads 'Moralton Public School District - That'll Teach Ya.' * The caption at the end of the episode reads "The racist discrimination of the Figurelli's - called an 'act of God' by the American people - was deemed a natural disaster by the President of the United States. As a result, Moralton was rebuilt 24 hours later by the WRL (Wigurelli Rescue League)." * Church display sign gag - 'Jesus: "Movie star looks, star of Bethlehem Attitude!"' Episode Tie-Ins * The Best Christmas Ever - Continues where this episode left off. Category:Season Two Category:Episodes